That Buisness on Cato Nemoidia
by Italian Sea Raven
Summary: Ninth time that business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count- because Anakin didn't save him. It was Araluen; a girl wih purple eyes, 19000 midichlorians and a sarcastic sense of humour. And that was the beginning of a lot of interference in Jedi Affairs.
1. Silence

**A/N-I do not own Star Wars =( but I do own Araluen cause she rocks**

* * *

><p>Prologue- An Amethyst Blade<p>

The Jedi Temple is silent. The near constant sounds of igniting lightsabers, crashing stones and walls trembling with the pressure of the Force, were strangely lacking. In fact the only sound is my hyperventilation as I plaited my hair in a symbol of my new status; a Padawan's Braid. I tie it off with a piece of string and then turn to my weapon. My lightsaber is almost complete, all it needs is...  
>I rip off the pendant from around my neck and secure the purple crystal into the hilt. I ignite my saber and a blade of amethyst light shoots from the hilt. In a few moments I'll use it to slice off most of my silvery hair, and cut all the bonds that tie me to my old life. And then Master Yoda will assign me to a master. I'm not supposed to know but it's pretty damn obvious. After all we've been through…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>


	2. Body Electric

**A/N- I don't down Star Wars or Rent sadly, or I'd be filthy rich**

* * *

><p>Cato Nemoidia<p>

'_I sing the Body Electric_

_I celebrate the me yet to come_

_I toast to my own reunion_

_When I become one with the sun'_

A power radiated through me as I sang, but it wasn't from the music. There was a disturbance in the Force, something out of place. Intruders. I closed my eyes and the words through my lips like honey without any though. I reached out for the anomaly. The room was filled with crushed spirits, mostly other slaves. A few were arrogant and superior, our masters. But there was one, fiery and determined on the edge of the crowd. I opened my eyes to a young man, barely twenty, a grim smile, focused dark eyes and an unusual jagged cut in his honey blonde hair, as though he'd worn just that inch longer for ten odd years and then cut in short. A Jedi Knight. There was another cool and focused anomaly, but it eluded me. I reached the climax of my piece and snapped back to focus. I sang of glorious rebirth and embodying the earth. I sang of the Force.

'_And in time and in time we will all be stars_' an expected silence followed my performance, talk of the force was forbidden and I was soon to be the victim of a severe beating. But one pair of hands clapped, slow and steady. I felt the cool and calculating energy from before. 'Very well done, don't you think so Gunray' the speaker was about thirty, authorative and had red-brown hair like a lion. As he spoke he ignited the lightsaber at his hip. The blade was a brilliant green and he pointed it threatening into the shadows behind he silver throne. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation slipped from the shadows, paler than I'd ever seen him. 'Obi Wan Kenobi' he drawled walking onto the floor 'you've grown up'. His eyes glowed red with fear and desperation. As he circled Kenobi he searched frantically for a weapon. His bi-barreled blaster pressed into the back of my neck. He had done this a few times before, but this time he was serious. If Obi Wan came any closer to Gunray, I would die.

I was surprised to find that I cared. Many times in my enslavement I contemplated death, the ultimate freedom. But there was so much I still wanted to do with my life, the crystals that hung around my neck, symbolized all the possibility of a future. One that I no longer had. And I knew things that could help the Jedi end the war. I would fight. I used the force to slam the blaster from his hands and it clattered to the floor. To anyone it'd seem that he dropped it. But a metal blade pressed against my throat before I could run. I could see the Jedi, evaluating all his options. But not one of them involved me alive. I saw the young Jedi in the shadows step forward to protect the man. 'No' Kenobi put out his hand and a small chink of marble knocked his apprentice in the head. He wasn't about to endanger him and then with a clang dropped his lightsaber to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Da da dadadadad DAH!<strong>


End file.
